Telecommunications switches are used to route telecommunication traffic through a telecommunication network. The telecommunication switches use routing tables to determine where the telecommunication traffic is to be transferred. Many of these routing tables are static in nature and extremely difficult to update and change. Even those routing tables which might be dynamically updated only provide routing information for the telecommunication switch with which it is associated. However, routing determinations may be performed by any of a number of processors within the telecommunications switch. Therefore, it is desirable to dynamically provide routing information to each of a plurality of processors within a telecommunications switch.